Europe's Darkest Hour
by millas14
Summary: Takes place from 1925 to 1945. Sakura and Ino meet one day on Ino's family ranch and become fast friends, and eventually find love in each other's arms. But when war strikes Europe, can they survive the horrors? InoSaku Rated M for a reason! Yuri!
1. 1925: Fast Friends

Alright, don't get pissed that this is a short chapter, nothing really happened in 1925. Here's the deal, shippuudenfreak approached me the other day with an idea, InoSaku in WWII Germany. Originally i thought he just wanted me to beta something he had written, come to find out, his computer was busted, and he was asking me to write it, and well, i can't refuse a challenge. So i started doing some research, got the general idea, basic plot, the beginning, and the end. Middle's still a little fuzzy. Anyway, so i agreed to write this since i'm having some blocks on my other fic, 13.

So now i've got to dish out a few warnings. This is going to have some harsh stuff in here. It will deal with the holocaust, prejudice, violence, and opression that happened in Germany during Hitler's reign of power. I will try to keep offensive speech to a minimal, and nothing in this fic is meant to offend anyone. Some of the scenes later on may be too much for some to handle, i don't know how i can possible discribe the horrors of the concetration camps, but i'm going to try. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only, and like i said, is not meant to offend one person, or a group of persons.

So, with that said, i hope you will all read, review, and enjoy. And i seriously don't want to hear how you want longer chapters, i want that too, but nothing really happened in 1925. Oh, and just for the sake of the fic, Naruto is Ino's brother.

Rated M for Nazis, lemons in later chapters, Nazis, the Holocaust, violence, language, and Nazis.

* * *

March 30, 1925

Berlin, Germany

"Mama, are we almost there?" Sakura Haruno had just turned five, and her parents were taking her to a ranch just outside of Berlin for her to take horse-riding lessons, "Almost. Sit down, Sakura! It's not safe to stand up in one of these things!" her mother scolded, "But mama! It's so pretty out here! I wanna see!"

"You can see just fine from your seat, now sit down." Her father spoke musedly. The Harunos had just bought a new automobile (1) from America, and were using it to go to the ranch. "Poppa, look! A horse! And there's another one!" The small girl was absolutely ecstatic by the time the car pulled into the ranch driveway.

The family pulled up to the small farmhouse, and climbed out of the car, "Sakura, stay close." The pinkette's mother grabbed her hand as the ranch owners came out of the house. There was a man with long dirty-blonde hair, a pregnant woman with short brown hair, and a small girl around Sakura's age with short platinum-blonde hair.

"Herr Haruno?" The man shook Sakura's father's hand, "And I assume this lovely young girl is the one here for the riding lessons?" he smiled down at Sakura, who was getting aquanted with the other girl, "Ja (2), this is Sakura. And my wife, Grechen."

"Hi, I'm Ino." The girl held up her hand, "Wow, why's your hair pink?" Sakura suddenly became very self-conceous, "I-I was just born that way." The girl started to twirl her short locks nervously, "Well, my daddy says I'm the perfect image of a German citizen; blonde hair and blue eyes." Ino took on a proud pose.

"'Perfect image'?" Sakura's father cocked an eyebrow, "Jawhol (3). We're followers of the National Socialist Party, and the Furher has said that those who have blonde hair and blue eyes are the perfect image of purity."

"Well, we love our little Sakura, pink hair or not." Mr. Haruno patted his daughter's hair, "Well, shall we get to it, then?" Inoichi clapped his hands together, "We shall."

xxxxx

"Hold on to the reigns tighter!" Inoichi shouted as Sakura was trying desperately to hold on to the horse that was going at just above a trot, "I'm scared, Poppa!" Sakura was crying, clasping the reins as tightly as she could.

"Help me!" Mr. Haruno reacted in a spilt second, and hopped over the fence and caught his daughter as she was falling from the saddle.

The small girl clasped onto her father's jacket, "It's alright, Sakura, I'm here. We can try again later."

"No, Poppa! I never want to be near another one of those things again!"

"How about we take a break? My wife's making bratwurst for lunch, we can try again after that." Inoichi suggested, "Alright. Does that sound good to you, Sakura?"

The pinkette shook her head, "Alright, we'll try again after lunch." Her father chuckled, "If you're ready." He set the girl down next to Ino and followed the ranch owner into the house, the girls trailing behind.

"You were pretty funny on that horse." Ino giggled, "I was not! I was scared for my life!" Sakura shot back, "Yeah, but come on, you weren't going very fast." Sakura puffed out her cheeks in frustration, causing Ino to giggle, "So how old are you, Sakura?"

"Five." She spat, still upset that Ino was giggling, "Same here! Wanna be friends?" Sakura glared at the grinning girl, "Friends?! After you laughed at me for being in trouble?!"

"You're right…" Ino looked solemn, but then brightened, "Wanna be best friends?" Sakura was taken aback, then looked thoughtful, "Sure!"

"Come on!' Ino grabbed her hand, "I wanna show you my special place!" she pulled her off to the stables and into one of the larger stalls. There were drawings on the boards of people and animals, all drawn in crayon, "This is where I come when I need cheering up, it brings me luck."

The two sat on the hay, "I spend hours in here. Do you have a place like this?"

"No, I spend most of my time with my Mama and Poppa." Sakura blushed slightly, "Well, now you can come out here and spend time with me!" Ino smiled.

"Girls! Time for lunch!" Ino's father was calling them, "Come on, time to eat." Ino lent forward and kissed Sakura's forehead, "Let's go!" Sakura just sat there, stunned, "You kissed me."

"Yeah, you wanna fight about it, or do you want to eat?" Ino said as she took off running, Sakura following after a moment.

* * *

(1) That's what cars were referred to back then, so when people are talking, that's what i'm going to call them from here on out.

(2) For those of you who don't know any German. Pronounced "Yah"

(3) Yah Vol

Ok, there's the first chap, please reveiw, i need to know if i should continue. Each chapter will be a different year, depending upon what i put in the chapter, or if it gets over 3500 words. anyway, review!


	2. 1930: Hunting Trip

Finally, god! Well, here's the second chapter. Nothing much going on. Sorry about the wait, but well, i've been busy. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Germany

May 13, 1930 – The Nazis are rising in power and Sakura and Ino are going on a hunting trip.

"Geuten Morgen, Herr Yamanaka, is Ino ready to go?" Sakura and her father were picking Ino up to take her hunting with them, "Ja, one moment. Ino! Sakura's here!" The blonde came bounding down the stairs of the small farmhouse, dressed in what looked like winter clothes, "By, father! Be back later!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran with Sakura to her father's automobile, and hopped into the back seat.

"Thanks for taking me with you, Herr Haruno."

"No problem, Ino." Sakura's father smiled back at her as Sakura climbed into the passenger seat, "So, Ino," Sakura started, "Do you think you're ready to kill an animal?" she put a wicked grin on her face, "To take the life of a deer, or a cute little bunny?" Ino's eyes widened, "You never said anything about killing a bunny!"

"Relax," Sakura tried to calm her, "It's deer season."

The blonde folded her arms over her chest and pouted throughout the whole car trip to the woods.

Upon arrival, the three piled out of the car, and Sakura's father popped the trunk and removed two cases. He opened one and removed a Kar 98 (1), "Alright, Sakura, here's yours. You and Ino will have to share."

"I-Isn't that a little big?" Ino asked, eyeing the rifle that was way to big for the pinkette, "Nah, I've used this one before, no sweat. Um, poppa? Can you put the bullets in for me?" The older man chuckled and took the weapon from his daughter, and loaded the clip in, "Alright, there you go. Now remember, stay close and don't wander off." He spoke in the sternest voice, "The woods are very dangerous."

"Yes, sir!" the two girls said cheerfully and followed him into the forest. "So, Ino, have you ever been hunting before?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of walking, "No," the blonde hung her head, "I never could stand the thought of killing a defenseless animal. Especially a cute little bunny rabbit." Ino cringed at the thought of shooting a rabbit.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura patted her friend on the back, "If you're not comfortable with killing, you can just watch them through the binoculars." She took the item off from around her neck and handed them to the blonde. "Alright." Ino smiled back.

"Hey, um, where's my poppa?" Sakura looked around, her father was nowhere to be seen. "Poppa?" she shouted into the wilderness, "Poppa?" she called again. Nothing.

The two girls looked at each other, "Uh-oh."

"H-How'd we lose him?" Ino was feeling more scared than she had been, "I don't know." The two jumped when they heard a sound, "S-Sakura, what do we do now?" Ino clung to the pinkette, "L-let's just go back to the automobile. H-Hopefully Poppa will meet us there."

The two spent the next couple hours trying to find their way back to the car, "Sakura, I think we've been this way before. Isn't that the tree we used earlier?" Ino pointed to a birch tree, "I-I don't know." Sakura looked around frantically, and dropped her rifle to the ground, "Poppa?" she called for the thousandth time, "Sakura, we're lost! I never should have come!" Ino sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, "I want my mom!" the blonde buried her face into her knees and started to sob.

"Ino," Sakura sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around the blonde, "Ino, don't cry, it'll be alright."

"No it won't! We'll be lost out here forever!" Ino threw her arms around Sakura's torso, causing the pinkette to blush slightly. "Ino, if you don't stop crying, then you're going to make me cry." She was trying so hard to keep her tears back, and was failing, "Come on, we need to find our way back. Maybe my Poppa's waiting for us."

"But we can't find our way back!" Ino sobbed into Sakura's jacket, "We've been going around and around for hours! We're going to die!"

"Ino, we're not going to die." Sakura shook her head and looked up, "Hey, Ino." She nudged the blonde, "Look." Ino shakily looked up and saw a young fawn start to nibble on the dried grass.

Ino let go of Sakura and sat up straight, staring wide-eyed at the deer. The leaves under the girl crunching caused the deer to look up and right at the two, "It's so beautiful." Ino forgot her fear as she looked at the animal, "Just like you." Sakura mumbled.

"What?" Ino shot her head at her friend, "What?" Sakura asked, not realizing what she had said, "What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything." Sakura spoke as if it should be obvious, "You just said I was beautiful!" Ino pointed an accusing finger, "Wait, what? I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Shh. You'll scare the deer. Oh no." Sakura pointed at the fawn's retreating form, "Aww." Ino pouted, "Come on, let's keep going."

Sakura used her rifle to hoist her and Ino up and started off in a random direction.

xx**ONE HOUR LATER**xx

"Sakuraaa, I'm tired." Ino whined for the hundredth time, "Umph!" Ino grunted as she bumped into Sakura, who had stopped dead in her tracks, "What's wrong?"

"Ino, look!" Sakura pointed straight ahead, it was the road, and on that road was… "It's the automobile!" Neither of them had ever been this happy to see a machine in their lives.

"I told you we'd find it! I told you!" Sakura cheered as she climbed into the passenger's seat, "You were right!" Ino nuzzled her face on the material of the back seat. "Sakura? Sakura!" The two looked up when they heard Sakura's father calling and running up to the car, "Poppa!" the pinkette hopped out of the car and ran to her father, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"God, I was looking everywhere for you, where did you two go?"

"I-I don't know! We were talking and you were gone! We walked for hours! I was never so scared in my life!"

"Alright, well, let's take Ino home then head that way ourselves. I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

* * *

(1) The Kar98 was developed in 1930, so i gave it to them.

Alright, there you have it. Reveiw! no idea when the next one will come.


	3. 1936: The Games and The Promise

Alright, 2 chapters in 2 days! See if you can guess what Sakura sees. Oh, and thnx for the reviews. Anyway, R&R and enjoy! Happy Veteran's Day!

* * *

August 1, 1936

Berlin, Germany

Adolf Hitler is Furher of Nazi Germany, German Jews have been stripped of their rights, and the Olympic games have begun in Berlin.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino banged on the Harunos' front door in downtown Berlin, After a moment the girl she was calling for opened the door, "Ino? What are you doing here? Naruto's not sick again, is he?" Sakura had concern in her voice, Ino's younger brother had always been a sickly child.

"No, no, he's fine, but come on, the Olympic games are starting soon, and I got us tickets!" The blonde flashed two passes to the Olympic stadium in the pinkette's face, "What? Ino, how could you afford these?"

"I've been saving since it was announced that we would host!" Ino squealed, "You've been saving for five years?!" Sakura was in disbelief, "Hehe, yeah. I wanted to surprise you. So let's go!"

"Hold on, I gotta check with my Poppa." Sakura disappeared into the house, and returned several minutes later with her coat, "Well…?"

"Let's go." Sakura sounded off, "Sakura, are you ok?"

"Fine, let's just go," she sighed, "Far away from here."

"Did something happen in there?" Ino followed her down the steps and down the street, "I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, let's just go." Sakura had a look of shock on her face.

"Um, alright."

"So how's Naruto doing?" Sakura tried to change the subject, "Fine." Ino shrugged, "You didn't try to mail him to Russia again, did you?"

"What? No! I haven't done that in years. Damn postman. But he hasn't been as sick since that Scot discovered that fungus stuff."

"Fungus? Oh, you mean penicillin?"

"Yeah. That stuff does wonders."

"So…" Ino spoke after a while, "Who's your favorite to win?"

"Hmm?"

"In the Olympics."

"Oh, uh, I dunno. I haven't really been following." Sakura shrugged, "What? Why not?" Ino shouted, "I just never really cared."

"How could you not care?! This is the opportunity to show the world that Germany is at the epitome of perfection! That we are the Master Race (1)!" Sakura stopped in her tracks, "Ino," she looked at her friend sternly, "Don't ever talk like that again."

Ino cocked a golden eyebrow, "Like what? I'm speaking the truth, haven't you been listening to the Furher's speeches? He says that Germany is the Master Race."

Quick as a flash, Sakura grabbed Ino by the scruff of her coat and dragged her into an alley, before slamming her into a wall, "We are **not** the 'Master Race'" Sakura spoke in a hushed voice, "The Furher is a wicked, wicked man. He passes laws that suppress people, suppress Germans, only because he deems them inferior."

After Sakura finished her rant, she realized exactly how close hers and Ino's faces were. A blush crept up on her face as she stared into Ino's sky-blue eyes, "Uh…" Ino mumbled, "Let's just go." Sakura scoffed and shook off the feeling that had crept into her gut.

_'Bitch'_ Ino fixed her jacket, _'I hope no one heard what she said'_

"Sorry." Sakura spoke as the stadium came into view, "I didn't mean to be so rough." Ino glanced sideways, "But all that talk about German superiority just pisses me off to no end."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

The two soon arrived at the front gates of the Olympic stadium. The got through relatively quick, and Sakura got a few odd glances at her hair. "Hey, Sakura, why's everyone looking at us funny?" Ino asked as they took their seats, "Don't ask."

Sakura shifted nervously in her seat, feeling every eye in the stands on her, including those of the authorities. 'I've got a very bad feeling.'

"Well…" Ino tried to break the uneasy silence between them, "This should be fun. I hear the Americans have Negroes running for them. I'll bet anything they'll get creamed."

"I'll take that bet." Sakura smirked at her friend, "What?"

"I'll take that bet." The pinkette spoke slower, "Ten marks that the American track team wins at least one bronze medal."

"Deal!"

xxxxx

Ino lost. The American athletes that were deemed 'inferior' (The black guys) won between them 7 gold medals, 3 silver, and 3 bronze (2).

The blonde huffed as the two walked out of the city towards Ino's family's ranch, "Don't feel too bad, Ino," Sakura giggled, "There's always the winter games."

"Stuff it, Pinky." Ino growled, "Well, someone's testy."

Ino stopped short and turned to face the snickering girl, "Shouldn't you be going home?"

Sakura looked her in the eye and thought about it, before cringing and saying, "There's no way in hell I'm going back there. I doubt they'll care if I don't come home." She shuddered, "I don't want to even think about it."

"Seriously, what happened earlier?" Ino put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, "I said that I didn't want to talk about it, so drop it." Sakura brushed past her and continued on, "Hey, hold on a minute! I want to know!" Ino chased after her.

"No, you don't."

The two walked in silence for the next few miles. The sun was starting to set as they approached the border to the Yamanaka land, "Hey, Sakura?" Ino finally spoke, "Hmm?"

"Why was everyone at the stadium giving you dirty looks?"

Sakura sighed at the question, "Well, if you must know, people don't really like my family because we like America. Me especially. I know it doesn't **sound** bad, but when you live in the heart of the Third Reich, if you like anything else you're basically an outcast."

"My mother used to tell me stories from when she and my father went there shortly after the end of the Great War." Sakura smiled as she thought, "And I've always dreamed of going to see it. New York, Boston, San Francisco."

"I still don't get what's so great about it." Ino said nonchalantly, "Neither do I." Sakura chuckled, "But from the way my parents describe it, I just know I want to see it. At least once." The pinkette had a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, I guess I can't let you go to some foreign country alone. So when you go, I'll go with you!" Ino smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand, "What?" Sakura looked at her bewildered, "I'll go with you. So you better promise me that you'll take me to see America."

"Um, alright."

"Promise me, Sakura. I want you to promise me." Ino looked at her sternly. Sakura smiled warmly at her, "Alright, Ino. I promise to take you to see America." She squeezed the blonde's hand in reassurance, "Good." Ino wrapped herself around Sakura's arm, "Ino, what…?" Sakura blushed at the contact.

To the unknowing eye, they looked as if they were a couple, "Hey, Sakura?" Ino spoke again, "Do you remember when we were ten, and we went on that hunting trip?"

"And we got lost in the woods?"

"No, when we saw that deer. Do you remember what you said?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "No"

"You said…oh never mind." Ino huffed, but didn't let go. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the next events." They separated once they got to Ino's door, "Looking forward to it." Sakura smiled and stared into Ino's eyes, those big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, guess I should go in now." Ino said as she stared into Sakura's jade eyes, "Yeah…" they started to draw in, "See you tomorrow…" closer, "Yeah…" they were just about to touch when the doorknob jiggled and turned, and they shot apart as Naruto opened the door, "There you are, Ino! Father was worried!" he shot at his sister, "I told him I was going to be late." The older blonde said casually, "See you tomorrow, Sakura, bright and early!"

Ino shoved past her brother and headed for her room. Sakura stared at Naruto, who was glaring at her, "Well, bye." She waved to him and turned to walk away, "Stay away from my sister!" he shouted at her before slamming the door. _'I think he's a little overprotective.'_

* * *

(1) Yeah, Ino's been influenced by her father a bit...

(2) First, SUCK IT NAZIS! HA HA! second, I don't really know what the event order was, so i put track on the first day.

Alright, first off let me say, i know alot of the history isn't perfect. second, i know a few of you will comment on my history, so i would like to ask you to put that in a PM because frankly i tend to take critisism the wrong way when it's in a review (don't ask why) but i do apprieciate the...um...history tips. and also before anyone jumps on me, i said in the first chap that Naruto was going to be Ino's brother. I know it's not true, but i'm makin it happen. (I know, i can be a douche) So, review so i can update!

**_Next time - 1938 - Krystallnacht_**


	4. 1938: Confession

First off, back in chapter two i was informed that the Kar 98 was only available to military personel in 1930. So, how could a civilian get a military weapon? well, Sakura's dad knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy's brother, who knows a guy who know a girl who knows a guy that's in army supply, and a 'shipping error' got a rifle sent back through that long chain and viola.

Second, there would've been a lemon in here, but i blanked at it so i just made it a lime. and the romantic relationship starts here.

Third, updates aren't going to be frequent, especially since this has a helluva lotta timeskips, so it took me awhile to do this one. And also this fic is friggin hard. goddamn controversial crap.

Ok, well, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

November 8, 1938  
Berlin, Germany  
Jews are being expelled from Germany without reason. The Gestapo is planning a purging of Jews throughout the Third Reich in retribution for the killing of a Nazi official by a Jewish boy in Paris. And Sakura has come to a realization about Ino.

"Oh, God, what the hell am I going to say to her?" Sakura groaned as she walked along the road that led out to the Yamanaka Ranch, "'Hey, Ino, guess what? I think I love you.' Yeah, that'll work. God, she's probably going to have me shot or something for this."

Over the past few months, Sakura had been feeling different about Ino. She was getting that feeling that butterflies were dancing in her stomach whenever she saw the blonde. It was only within the past few days that she had realized she was falling in love with her.

The suspicion was cemented in the pinkette's mind because whenever the two were together, they almost kiss.

Sakura bit her nails as she thought of what she was going to do once she saw Ino. Would she act as she always did? Or would she try something?

"Shiiit" she groaned. Her situation was only worsened because not only was Ino's family hardcore Nazis, but her brother was in the Hitler youth. But luckily he was at the riots back in Berlin, so she wouldn't have to deal with him today.

She halted and took a deep breath once the farmhouse came into view. She rehitched her rifle on her shoulder and continued on. "God I hate lugging this thing around." She had to take her gun with her in case the rioters got out of hand.

She knocked on the door, and a moment later Ino answered, "Oh, hey, Sakura." She greeted with a smile, "What're you doing here?"

"I had to get out of the city, the riots were getting out of hand. Thankfully my parents are off visiting my grandparents in Hamburg." Sakura shrugged, "Ah. Well, want to come in?"

"Sure."

Ino stepped aside to let the pinkette in, "To be honest, I'm glad you're here." Ino said as she shut the door, "Really?" Sakura said, somewhat hopefully, as she set her rifle down, and removed her coat, "Yeah, I was getting bored, being here all by myself."

"Oh…"

"So how've you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Ino asked as she and Sakura sat down on the sofa, straightened out her lavender skirt, "Alright I guess." Sakura's eyes were shifting between Ino and the floor, _'Damn it! When did she become so beautiful?!'_

"Is something wrong?" The blonde tilted her head, a look of concern in her eyes, "Huh? Y-Yeah, fine!" she said a little over-enthusiastically, causing Ino to give her a cynical look, "Sakura, we've been friends since we were five, and I think I'd know if you weren't fine. Come on, talk to me." She folded her hands in her lap.

The pinkette stared into her baby blue eyes, "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." She said sternly. Ino huffed at her stubbornness, "Sakura Haruno." She said in a warning voice, "Ino, I'm fine. Just a little off today."

Ino didn't budge, just continued to stare into Sakura's emerald eyes, "I-I…" Sakura was starting to get lost in Ino's gaze, "I can't tell you." Their gaze never broke, "Why not?"

"It's something unnatural. And I just can't…" Sakura subconsciously started to lean forward, "Unnatural? What do you mean?"

"I…just…" Sakura's eyelids started to droop, "Sakura, you can tell me anythi-" Ino was cut off when she felt Sakura's soft lips on hers. The pinkette's eyes were closed, but Ino's were wide open, _'Oh my god! I-Is she…kissing me?!'_

Sakura pulled away after a moment with a soft smack, and slowly opened her eyes. Ino was still staring at her in disbelief. The pinkette looked from Ino's shocked eyes, to her slightly parted lips, before touching her fingers to her own, _'Did I just…'_

"Oh no." Sakura looked back up at Ino, worried about what the blonde was going to do. The blonde stared at her for a few more seconds before wordlessly standing up and walking towards the door, "Ino…"

The blonde didn't respond, her face was unreadable, she just opened the door and walked out into the cold autumn air. Sakura stalled for the briefest of moments before going to the nearest window and saw her go into the stables.

She thought is best to leave, Ino would no doubt contact the Gestapo, and that meant Sakura had to run. She grabbed her coat and rifle and crept out the door. She walked near the stable, to be see what Ino was doing. She had to creep around the leaves and twigs that littered the frosted ground.

She peered in the doorway, and saw Ino's feet peeking out from the last stall on the left, "Sakura…" The pinkette started, had she been found out? She was about to run before she heard the sobs, "Why would she do that? As if I wasn't confused about her enough!" she groaned, "Now this…"

Sakura took a deep breath and stepped into the stables, her feet crunching on the dirt. Ino shot up and looked out of the stall, "S-Sakura! H-how long have you been there?" her face was stained with fresh tears, "Long enough." Sakura dropped her weapon and knelt next to the blonde girl, and wiped a stray tear from her face, "Don't cry, it doesn't suit you. I never meant to put you in an uncomfortable position, I just lost control for a moment." Sakura cupped Ino's cheek, and the blonde relaxed slightly.

"Was that what you didn't want to talk about?"

"Yes. I'd been… feeling this way for awhile." The pinkette gave an uneasy smirk, "Are you mad?"

"No." Ino put her hand on Sakura's before pulling it off her cheek and kissing it, "I could never be mad at you." She had a dreamy look in her eyes and lent up at the pinkette, and kissed her. It was chaste at first, and then Sakura started to kiss back, deepening it. Ino wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back into the stall.

They pulled apart briefly, "Ino…" Sakura stared down at the blonde underneath her, "Sakura…"

They both felt blushes creep onto their faces as they looked at the position they were in, Sakura was straddling Ino, the blonde's arms around her neck, fingers laced through her pink locks. "Sakura, I…" Ino was interrupted by Sakura's lips ravaging hers.

Sakura's hand found Ino's breast and kneaded the soft flesh gently, causing the blonde to moan slightly. She slipped her tongue into Ino's mouth, and ran her hands over Ino's curves.

Ino pulled away, "Sakura, wait."

"What's wrong?" Sakura panted, want in her eyes, "What are we doing?" Ino had the same look of wanting, "I mean, look," She gestured to Sakura's hand, "this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this."

Ino made a move to get up, but Sakura didn't budge, "Bullshit." She said, a hint of frustration in her voice, "What?"

"That's bullshit, Ino. I can tell by looking in your eyes that you want this."

"Want what? To be in a sinful relationship with my best friend? Yes, I want it, but I don't want to deal with the consequences afterward." Ino had a look of remorse, "What consequences?" Sakura cupped her cheek, "We could be killed. Shot, put in a camp! If someone were to find out…"

"No one's going to find out. Naruto's gone, so're your parents, we'll be fine." Sakura smiled down at her, "Ino, I love you." Ino gasped and looked up at the pinkette, shock in her face. There was no lie in her voice, "I'd been feeling odd about you for awhile, and just now…when we kissed…I need you, Ino." The blonde searched her eyes for any sign of deceit.

She thought for a moment, looked up into Sakura's beautiful jade orbs, and made up her mind. She put her hands back on Sakura's neck and pulled her back down to reconnect their lips. "Ino, are you sure?" Sakura asked once they separated, "Yeah, I'm sure." Sakura smiled genuinely and leant back down for another round, and eventually the two started to peel each other's clothing off, not caring about what was happening all across the Reich.

All across the German territories, the Gestapo were executing Jews, burning the Synagogues, and forcing them out of their homes to be beaten to death by other Germans.

The two were so intertwined in their passion they didn't notice the figure standing in the entryway. Naruto clenched his fists at what he saw, before running into the house and grabbing the telephone.

* * *

Ok, there it is. stuff starts happening now. review! i need them for sustinance! I'm off to play the bonus lvl on Call of Duty World at War. Later!


	5. 1938: Flight

Alrighty, had a windfall for this fic. And i'll say this, one: don't expect frequent updates for this one. two: Don't expect my history to be accurate, history isn't my strong suit. oh, and this chap may possibly, definately, maybe suck donkey boners. anyway R&R and review

* * *

November 9, 1938

Berlin, Germany

The horror known as Krystallnacht is still being enacted, Jews are dying by the hundreds. And Sakura and Ino have just been together for the first time.

Sakura shivered as the cold morning air caressed her bare skin. Her eyes cracked open, she was still in the stable, a nude Ino curled up next to her. 'Did we…' Sakura thought back to the previous night, her and Ino, writhing, heaving…touching. She looked down at her new lover, her blonde hair was down and disheveled.

Ino stirred with a small moan and slowly opened her eyes, "Morning." Sakura smiled down at her, "Morning." The blonde spoke groggily and sat up, the sun shining through the cracks in the wood, making her platinum blonde hair shine. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"How could I not?" Ino smirked and lent in to kiss her lover, who gladly complied, "It was the best night of my life." Ino pulled away and started to gather their clothes, "You'd better get dressed, we don't want you to catch cold." She tossed the nude pinkette her clothes, "Damn."

"What?" Ino glanced back, "There's a hole in my shirt." Sakura held up her shirt and there was a small hole in the abdomen, "I've got a patch kit in the house, I'll fix it up after breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Of course, I'm not going to let you starve." Ino finished dressing, "Hey, Sakura? Do you think we should talk? About what happened last night?" Sakura came up behind the blonde and started to rub her shoulders gently, "Do you regret it?"

"No, no. But…I don't know, I guess, I'm worried that things are going to change." She leaned backwards into her new lover's embrace, "Don't think so much. Now come on, I'm hungry."

The two went to the entrance of the stables and saw a military staff car pull up in front of the house. A Gestapo officer and trooper stepped out and knocked on the door, "What's the Gestapo doing here?" Ino asked as they watched as Naruto opened the door.

Sakura's hand wrapped around her rifle whilst the trio exchanged words, and Naruto pointed towards them, "Ino…" the officer drew his pistol and he and the trooper started running towards them, "Run!" the two ducked back into the stables as a couple shots impacted on the woodwork.

They ducked into the stable they had just occupied, "Why are they shooting at us?!" Ino huddled into the corner, "I don't know. Is there a back way out? A loose board or something?" Sakura loaded a clip into her rifle and cocked it, she could hear the other two getting closer to the door, "Y-Yeah. There's a small crawlspace in this stall."

"Alright, get it open." Sakura crawled to the edge of the wall and stuck her rifle out, aiming down the sight, while Ino dug through the hay to the crawlspace. The blonde jumped when Sakura pulled the trigger, the trooper clutching his chest and falling dead to the floor.

The pinkette ducked back when the officer shot at her, "Got it!" Ino wrenched the trap door open and crawled out. Sakura glanced back quickly before shooting once more at the Gestapo officer before following after the blonde.

"Come on, run!" Once Sakura was out of the stables she grabbed Ino's arm and started running down the hill. "_Anhalten!_" they took a quick glance back, and could barely make out the officer trying to get out of the crawlspace.

"_Halten Sie an, oder ich werde schießen!_(1)"

xxxxx

"Alright." Sakura panted, "I think we're alright. For now at least."

"What happened? Why were they shooting at us?!"

"Did they find out what we were doing?"

"How could they? No one was around!" Ino shouted, "Wait, didn't they speak with Naruto first?" Sakura looked thoughtful as she spoke, "What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that your little brother sold…"

SMACK

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! Naruto would **not** do that!"

Sakura touched her cheek, "Ino…" tears were threatening to fall from the blonde's eyes, "He's my brother! He…He wouldn't…He wouldn't, couldn't…" Ino trailed off as Sakura wrapped her arms around her. Ino in fact, did realize that her little brother sold them out, and if not the both of them, at least Sakura.

"Come on, we need to go." Sakura spoke softly, "And go where? The Gestapo will be looking for us now! If that other guy isn't already on our trail!"

Sakura thought for a moment, "We'll go to France." The blonde blinked at her, "France? Are you insane?!" She threw her arms out for emphesis, "How are we supposed to get there? Huh? When there's the entirety of the Reich between us and there!"

"We'll figure something out. Now come on, we've got to get moving before the Gestapo find us. We'll go to my place to get some supplies, but we have to get out of the country."

xxxxx

The two had successfully made their way back into the city, having to avoid a few checkpoints, and crept into the Haruno household. Sakura knew that her parents weren't home, but she couldn't be too careful. "Alright, Ino," Sakura turned to the blonde, "There's a sack in the kitchen cupboard, fill it with some food, and things that won't spoil easily. I'll go grab some more ammunition and clothes." Ino nodded in understanding before going into the kitchen to do what she was told.

Meanwhile, Sakura went upstairs to her room and stuffed some clothing and extra boxes of ammo into a bag, and slung it over her back. She grabbed an extra pair of pants for Ino before going back to the staircase to find Ino racing up with the sack of food, "Ino, what's-" Ino put her hand over Sakura's mouth, "Shh!" she hissed, and then Sakura heard the front door open.

The two ducked back as Sakura's parents and a Gestapo officer came in, "Well, I don't know what you've heard, mein herr, but my little girl would never do something like that." Mr. Haurno spoke, "Well, Herr Haruno," The officer stepped into the house further, removing his gloves and his hat, "We have an eye witness report that your daughter shot and killed a soldier of the Third Reich, then fled the area."

"Look, Herr…"

"Uchiha."

"Right. Even if Sakura did what you say she did, I doubt she'd come back here." Gretchen spoke next.

Sakura turned to Ino and mouthed 'Back into my room, quietly.'

The blonde nodded and slowly crept back into the pinkette's room, said girl coming right after, closing the door slightly. "Out the window." She whispered, "The shed's right there. We'll go through the alleys."

"Alright." Ino tip-toed to the window and eased it open, before climbing out, her feet touching the slick surface of the tool shed. Sakura followed soon after, and they hit the dirt with a soft thud, and went to the back gate that led into the alleys.

"Halten!" they stopped in their tracks as the back door burst open, the Gestapo officer and Sakura's parents stepping out, the former with his pistol drawn, "Ino, run!" Sakura pushed the blonde out into the muddy road and shut the door behind them, before taking of at a run southward, several shots ringing out behind them.

They continued running until they were far beyond Sakura's neighborhood, and were sure that the Gestapo weren't behind them, "A-Are you al-alright?" Sakura panted, gasping for air, "Y-Yeah. Well, wha-what now?"

"We go to France."

xxxxx

Major Sasuke Uchiha dusted off his jacket as he returned to the Haruno household after having lost the two fugitives in the labyrinth of Berlin. "Damn it!" he muttered as he turned back into the yard, the elder Harunos holding each other, "Why would she run? Why?" the woman was sobbing, "What did she do? Sakura, what did you do?"

"Where would they go?" Sasuke said sternly, "We don't know. We don't have any relatives nearby." The man said, "So you don't know."

"She might try to get on a ship. She's always talked about going to America." Sasuke scratched his chin at this, "Thank you, you've been most helpful." He sneered as he drew his pistol and fired two shots, one into each of them, killing them instantly. He left the house through the front door and returned the salute the trooper gave him, "Close off all shipyards. Sakura Haruno is wanted for killing a soldier of the Reich and her own parents."

"Jawohl!"

* * *

Yes, yes, Sasuke's a Nazi. and an evil nazi. Anyway, review!


	6. 1938: Breakdown

Wow, long time, no see, eh? Well, it's the Christmas season so i thought I'd update. And I apologize for the hiatus' on all of ym fics, but i'm working on somthing that I'm gonna try and get published, so all of my creativity is being funneled into that, but i still work on new chaps from time to time. if everything goes right, the next update will be for either HSB 2, or byakugan. anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

November 15, 1938

Somewhere in Southern Germany

Sakura and Ino have fled from their homes, and have been constantly moving southwards toward France, and possible freedom.

"Ino?" Sakura shook her girlfriend lightly, "Ino, wake up." The two fugitives had taken shelter in the hollow trunk of a tree for the night. The blonde girl cracked her eyes open lazily and saw her lover smiling softly down at her.

"Morning." She groaned as she rolled over on her back, her whole body sore from sleeping on the hard ground, "What day is it?" Ino asked, her voice still somewhat tired, "Tuesday." The pinkette replied, extending a canteen as Ino's stomach growled, "Here, it'll make some of the hunger go away."

Ino sat up and leaned back against the wall of the trunk, "Y'know, you know a lot for a city girl." She said as she took a sip. Sakura chuckled lightly as she scooted next to the blonde, "Well, I had incentive to." She draped and arm around Ino's shoulders.

"Incentive?"

Sakura blushed lightly, "Ja…when I was younger… I kinda wanted to… um…" the pinkette was struggling with her words as she stared down into Ino's beautiful blue eyes, "Wanted to… what?" Ino probed, placing the canteen down, "uh…" Ino merely stared at her, expecting.

The pinkette opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she heard a twig snap outside. Her hand wrapped around the small hunting knife on her belt as she peered out the small opening of the tree.

"What is it?" Ino whispered, but was instantly shushed by Sakura.

Sakura scanned the woods and breathed a sigh of relief when a fawn and its mother graze into the clearing, the leaves crunching under them. Sakura sighed in relief and ducked back into the hollow to comfort Ino just as the deer became wary of a presence behind them and took off further into the woods.

"Did you hear?"

Both of the girls froze when they heard the voice. They dared to look out the entrance and saw a company of what looked like Whermacht soldiers moving through the woods, and two of them stopped right by their tree.

"In Berlin one of the Furher's youth spotted two women _ficken einander_ (1)."

They had to cover each other's mouths to keep from making any noise.

"Ja, I saw their poster in the comandant's tent. I wouldn't mind a little _ficken_ with frau Yamanaka."

Sakura had to use every ounce of her restraint to keep from cutting the soldier's leg and stabbing him in his balls.

"You two!" a third voice called them from somewhere, "Get back in the formation, we're moving out!"

"Jawhol!" The two men dashed off to rejoin their company.

The two girls waited a few moments before they let out the breaths that they had been holding, "We need to go." Sakura said, her face as pale as Ino's. The blonde nodded and they packed up the blanket they had used before crawling out into the crisp morning air and walking to the south

"That was way too close." Ino said, the color returning to her face, "It isn't always going to be like that, is it?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Sakura? Are you listening to me?" Ino asked, both annoyance and concern in her voice. Sakura's head was angled down, and Ino could've sword she saw a shudder run through her, even with her warm clothing.

"Are you ok?" Ino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She was shaking, and the faint sound of sobs was coming from her turned head. "Sakura…" Ino turned the pinkette's head to face her. Tears poured from her emerald eyes and stained her cheeks, and her mouth was open slightly as sobs escaped from it.

"What's wrong?" Ino cupped her cheek as Sakura tried to avoid eye contact,

"I..."

"What?"

"I… I'm so sorry, Ino." Sakura choked out, "This is all my fault. If I didn't come to the ranch that day, if I hadn't kissed you…" Another sob racked Sakura's body.

"Then I wouldn't have had one of the best nights of my life." Ino said in a soft voice, "and this isn't all your fault."

"But it is!" Sakura blurted out, dropping her rifle, "You said you didn't want to do it, you said we shouldn't, and I pushed you. If I had been able to control myself, we'd both be home right now, and we wouldn't be hunted like dogs."

"We also wouldn't be together. Sakura, where's all of this coming from?" Ino asked as Sakura slumped against a tree, "We almost got caught back there, and if we were, we'd have been killed, and I couldn't live with myself if I were the cause of your death, _meine liebe_ (2). I love you."

Ino sighed and knelt next to her lover, "Sakura, if I really wasn't ready to deal with the concequenses like I said I was, then I would've fought against you. So yes, we are living in sin, and yes, when we die we are going to burn in Hell for eternity, but I'd rather spend an eternity in hell, than live one lifetime without you."

Sakura's bloodshot eyes met Ino's, "I regret nothing." And then Ino kissed her. It was chaste, but it conveyed every happy emotion Ino was feeling.

"I still don't know what the hell I'm doing. Or even where we are." Sakura's voice was still depressed, but she looked up again when she heard Ino's giggles, "What?"

"Sweetie, that's because you grew up in the city. I know exactly where we are, we're about a day and a half from the border. I've been making corrections every time you've led us in a different direction." She shrugged and giggled at the perplexed look on Sakura's face.

The pinkette was at a loss for words, but hung her head in defeat, "I didn't tell you," Ino spoke up, "because I knew you were trying to be the strong one. So I let you."

"You sneaky _weibchen_ (3)" Sakura chuckled, starting to feel a little better, "Well then, lead on, since you know your way around." Sakura grabbed her rifle and hoisted herself onto her feet.

xxxxx

They walked in silence for a while, until Ino broke the silence, "So what was it that you were trying to say in the tree?" She looked over at the pinkette, mischief in her eyes, which increased at seeing Sakura's sudden stiffness.

"Hmm?" Sakura played innocent, "What do you mean?"

"You know," Ino nudged her ribs playfully, "Why you know so much about survival. Come on, spill it."

"Well…" the blush returned to Sakura's cheeks, "I…uh…was saying that…" She was interrupted again when they heard raised voices coming from their left, and approaching quickly. They ducked behind a tree as the voiced became dicernable.

"No, Gaara!" The voice was female, and the German she was speaking had a heavy French accent, "Ze border is zat way! Oh my god, you zee? Zis his what happens when you don't ask for directions!"

Another voice spoke to her in French with what seemed to be a teasing manner, "Because you idiot! We are in Germany, and if anyone hears us, they can help! Now shut up and go back to sleep, Kankuro. Gaara, zere is a log in ze road, go around!"

The fugitive girls looked at each other quizzically. "French?" Sakura peered out from behind the tree. Three people were coming up the frost covered road, that neither of the two realized they were near, in a horse drawn carriage, which jingled as it came down the road.

The three people in the wagon were bundled up, but could still be identified as being pretty young. There were two men, one driving and looked as if he hadn't slept in ages, and the other hanging out of the carriage itself, and the woman who the two had heard was sitting up front with the driver, still shouting at him.

The woman caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of her eye and told the driver to stop. "You, zere!" she called to them. "Wait here." Sakura told Ino as she stepped out onto the road. "Which way is it to ze French border? We've been going in circles for hours!"

"The border?" Sakura asked, somewhat surprised, "Yes," the woman replied, "Zis country has, as you say, gone to hell. We are going 'ome to Paris, where we will be safe from zis _enfer_ (4)"

"It's straight down that road," Sakura pointed to her, and this carriage's, right. "Ah!" the woman clapped her hands together, then slapped the dirver on the arm, shouting something in French, "Sank you, madamoselle, you have saved us many headaches."

"Well, if you're heading to France," The woman looked at her as she spoke, "We could use a ride."

"We?"

Ino stepped out from behind the tree and stood next to Sakura, subtly holding her hand, "Please," she said, "We've been trying to get to France forever, please help us." The woman looked them up and down, and then noticed their entwined hands.

"Ah, a couple of lovebirds, non?" The two gasped, sure that they were finished, "Of course we'll give you a ride! And not to worry, the people of Paris will be accepting of you. We French accept love in all forms, after all, we are a loving people."

Ino's face started to glow at the news, "Really? Sakura, that's wonderful! Let's go!"

"Ah, but where are my manners!" the woman lightly smacked herself in the head, "Allow me to introduce us, I am Temari, zis is my brother, Gaara, and ze loon in ze back is Kankuro.'

The man in the back had makeup on that made him look like a clown. "We were circus performers in Kolon, but zis new government has made it difficult for us to work here, so, we just go home. Anyway, climb in with Kanky and we'll be off!"

The two climbed in the back with the clown-man, "Hello," they both said, nodding their heads. Ino sighed and wrapped herself around Sakura's arm, "Can you believe it, Sakura? France. Paris. We made it."

* * *

(1) fucking each other

(2) My love

(3) Bitch

(4) Hell

Ok, well there you have it. don't know when the next chap's coming, but it'll be in the first half of 2010. hopefully. anyway merry christmas and happy holidays! peace.


End file.
